Caring for You
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: Just a series of poems about Jack, Elizabeth, Will, etc. and their feelings... J/E... Now with a one-shot at the end! Better than it sounds, I promise!
1. Caring for You

Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney

A/N: Just a little something that popped into my mind. Enjoy!

_Why he left_

_I'll never be sure_

_Him not being here_

_Is too much to endure_

I don't mean dear Will

So brave and kind

I mean a certain pirate captain

That has yet to leave my mind

_I never said "I'm sorry"_

_And yet he made me King_

_On that night that was so starry_

_Love's such a fickle thing_

I really, really love him

But this, I'll never tell

I really, truly love him

Does he love me as well?

_Why he left, I cannot see_

_Why he gave me the slip_

_Why he left on his little ship_

_Why he simply left me_

Does he not care?

Or is he unaware

Of what I feel for him still

Because though I killed him, I know this to be true

_I never cared for Will_

_As much as I care for you_


	2. Author's Note

I'm thinking about writing some more poems from different characters' points of view, like how Will misses Elizabeth and how Jack loses the Pearl. Maybe like a little series? Anyway, it's just an idea but let me know what you think!!!


	3. Rum

Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney

A/N: B/C so many of you wanted me to write a series, here goes nothing! This one is about Jack having to balance his sorrows, trying to wash it away with rum and fighting with himself on whether he misses her (The Black Pearl) or _her_ (Lizzie). Enjoy!

Rum

Rum's really, really good

It takes away the pain

Just like I knew it could

I can't even mention her name

**No, no, not the lass**

**The one of fortune and higher class**

**Who turned to piracy, quick as a whip**

**No, no, I speak of my ship**

The one, that drunken first mate of mine

Couldn't make sure she was doing fine

Rum is even better than wine

**But sometimes when I'm lucid**

**I realize it makes people stupid**

Now it's out there in some bilge rat's control

All I did was go for a stroll

With those two lovely ladies

Who gave me each a slap

But what Barbossa doesn't know

Is that I have the map

**I've got my dinghy, my compass, my rum**

**That's all I need**

**Immortality is the treasure**

**In finding it, I shall succeed**

I can only hope

This compass of mine

Points to the Fountain

And not that lass, so divine

**I'll never confirm**

**What's being said here today**

**By the time that I'm done**

**You won't believe what I say**

Don't repeat a word

Much less some

For I love you, Lizzie Swann

_(Yes Swann, not Turner)_

Even more than rum

_(Of which, you are a burner)_


	4. Bound to Hate

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney**

**A/N: Written from Will's point of view on Elizabeth and his curse.**

Bound to Hate

10 years is how long I must wait

Before I can hold her again in my arms

Doing this job, I'm bound to hate

I can only hope she isn't harmed

_She's all alone on that spit of land_

_And I'm not there to help_

_And if Jack were to give her a helping hand_

_He'd make me seem like an uncaring whelp_

I know I betrayed her

Time and time again

But I had to, for my father

But I didn't know it then

_I love her with all my heart_

_But all this time that we're apart_

_Perhaps our love will grow stronger_

_And we'll doubt our love, no longer_

I miss her so much

I hope that she can wait

On that one day, I'll feel her touch

Once I'm free from that which I hate

_It was all his fault_

_Jack gave me this curse_

_My heart's in a vault_

_What could be worse?_

I hope you can wait

And when I return

I hope it's him that you hate

And his rum that you burn

**A/N: I know it's short but we don't really need to hear any of Will's twaddle-speak, do we? **


	5. It's Not Safe!

**A/N: ****Ok, so those poems were the feelings that Jack, Will, and Elizabeth had after AWE. Now, a small story, as a cont****inuation of those little poems in which Jack and Elizabeth meet and there's a threat to Will's safety. (May be a one-shot, depending on the feedback I get, though I am considering making another little series. Let me know!!!)**

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney**

Elizabeth never got to tell Jack how she felt. It hurt her to know that they had parted on uneasy terms, seeing as they never formally resolved the whole 'she killed him' issue. She never even apologized and she truly was so, so, so sorry. About everything. Except kissing him, of course. She had no regrets about doing that. She wondered silently if he had gotten her letter. On that note, she went to sleep, peacefully praying that he did. The next morning as she was walking on the beach, admiring the horizon, she saw someone. Someone… else. On the island. With her. And even from where she was, she could tell it was him. It was Jack. He came. She ran to him with all haste and threw her arms around her, startling him and herself as well.

"Oh, Jack! You came! You must've gotten my letter!"

"Nice to see you too, Luv. A letter, you say?"

"Yes. And a package. You did get them right? That's why you're here?"

"I've nothing from ye, Lizzie. (Gulp) Where exactly did ye send it to?"

"At first, I was thinking Tortuga but then I sent it to the Black Pearl on a merchant vessel that stopped by a few weeks ago. By the way, where is the Pearl? Is she offshore?" she said, scanning the horizon for Jack's beloved ship.

"About that… the Pearl's not exactly… in my possession… anymore" he said, eyes narrowed.

"You mean… Barbossa stole it? Again?" she said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm afraid so, Darling."

"Jack! This is horrible! Do you have any idea…?! Now he has…"

"Calm down, Elizabeth. What was inside the package?"

"Will's heart." She replied blankly.

"What?! Why would you send _me_ the bloody thump-thump?"

"I couldn't sleep at night! It was driving me crazy! I thought… _you_ are the only one I trusted that would keep it safe and take good care of it! We have to get it back."

"And how do you propose we do that? Luv, we have no earthly idea where they are and we're equipped with but a dinghy. Need I say more?"

"Perhaps… everything will be fine. I mean the only reason to harm the heart would be for immortality. And Barbossa has no need to do that because he has the charts to the Fountain of Youth. So Will's heart is of no importance to him, right? He'll be fine!"

Jack smiled inwardly, _at least she's not angry __with__ you, mate. No need to tell her that Mr. Scraggly Beard _had_ the charts and no longer _does_. No need to say that Will's life _is_ in grave danger and that __Barbossa__ more than likely _will_ stab it because it's his only way to get immortality. No, mate. _

_No need at all. _

_Why, you say? _

_'Cause Lizzie's in __me__ arms. _

_And that's where she'll stay._

"Of course, Luv. Ol' Will's going to be just fine, savvy?" He said, patting her back and holding her close.

"Thank you, Jack."

"Don't thank me, Luv."

"Why not? You're a good man."

"I'm a pirate."

"_And _a _good_ man." She insisted.

"And how exactly would ye be wanting to thank me?"

"Like this." She smiled and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

That kiss made him feel rather guilty about lying to her about the safety, or lack thereof, of William's heart.

"Alright! Alright! Will's heart _isn't_ safe because _I_ stole Barbossa's charts!"

She just smiled even more, which confused him greatly.

"I know." She said, kissing him again.

And he kissed her back.

Because he had done his good man deed

Telling her the truth.

Now it was time to fulfill his pirate need.

Kiss his way to the Fountain of Youth.


End file.
